


Reversal

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Gen, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what 'little brothers' do, right? Take care of annoying 'big brothers'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED FOR THIS IDEA I AM, HOLY SHIT. IT NEEDED TO BE DONE. NEEDED. HAD TO. LET US REVERSE THE ROLES. IT'S A SEIZURE AU IN THE SEIZURE AU. I WIN.

It was quiet, almost too quiet in the tiny office Gavin was settled in, eyes blearily trained on the monitor in front of him, a dull ache beginning to form behind them from hours of staring at the footage before him. But he was done. It was ready to be uploaded the following night, and he let out an excited noise, followed by a yawn. God, his back and bum hurt; he'd been sitting way too long. The only thing he could do to alleviate his pain and boredom? Go harass a certain Gent who was working in the abandoned Warehouse; as far as Gavin knew, the two of them were the last ones in the building, Ryan offering to take Gavin home, as they both had work to do. Ryan's was the backup of editing from his paternity leave; Gavin's was the Let's Play that would never stay edited. Software crashes suck.

Stretching as he stood, he let out a contented noise as his back cracked in some very satisfying pops; within moments, he decided it was a good time for a bev, one to celebrate his victory over his damn computer. Making a stop at the kitchen, he pulled open the fridge, gagging at the smell emanating from the appliance. Somebody forgot their lunch...for what seemed like an eternity, based on the smell. Maybe it would mutate. That would make for a top RT Life, as long as they kept it away from him and his desk. Quickly grabbing a beer for himself, and a Diet Coke for Ryan, he slammed the door shut and escaped the stench, shooting a weary look back at the kitchen as he walked through the double door separating the rest of the office from the cavernous Warehouse. Creeping up on Ryan's desk with the intent of trying to scare the older man, he found himself abandoning the plan.

Something wasn't right. Definitely not right. Drinks were abandoned on the edge of the black surface as he watched Ryan's blank face, gaze unfocused into the distance; it was as if he had no clue Gavin was even standing there. Was he asleep? A poke to the head with a soft question of "Ryan?" ruled that out pretty quickly. 

"Ryan, can you hear me? Ryan? This isn't funny. I'll let you win an argument if you talk to me," Gavin's voice slowly became more of a plea as he continued speaking, rolling Ryan's desk chair out from under the piece of furniture, taking a seat in Lindsay's vacant spot, green eyes trained on the older man. Panic gripped his chest and stomach, making him feel even sicker than he had when he opened the fridge. What could he do? He could call Geoff! Or maybe Burnie. Maybe both. They could fix Ryan, right? Right?

But what could they do over the phone? It wasn't like calling tech support for a phone or computer; you couldn't turn him off and on again or pull the battery out. He was a human, and, as far as Gavin knew, there was no such thing as tech support for humans. Not to mention, it would take either man probably an hour to get there, by that time, who knows what could happen. Alright, so that was out. He was on his own, and, damnit, he was going to fix Ryan.

How, he had no idea.

Gavin took Ryan's hand, waiting to see if the man would respond to him playing with the larger fingers, eyes trained on Ryan's expressionless face. He wasn't used to seeing anything but confusion or mischievousness on the strong features; seeing nothing was so, so much worse. But, what could he do? Maybe if he tried to talk to him? Maybe?

"Ryan...I don't know of you can hear me...God, I feel like I'm in a bloody daytime soap opera, talking to the important character who fell into a coma for no reason other than to add drama. Not that I'm familiar with that plot, I mean, I don't watch them. I swear. Griffon sometimes does, when I'm in the room, but I definitely don't pay attention. Anyway, I...I need you to come back. You're scaring me, Rye Bread, and not in the funny, crazy way. You gotta be okay. We need our Mad King, or else who will we have to free Edgar from? Ryan, please. Talk to me."

"I think you're doing enough talking for both of us."

Gavin's head shot up from where he had been staring at Ryan's hands, taking in the amused smirk playing on the Gent's face, though it didn't mask the weariness in his eyes, "Ryan?"

"Nah. I'm Jack."

"No need to be a prick, Ryan," Gavin huffed, releasing Ryan's hand finally, satisfied that he was really talking to the man, and not losing his mind, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Ryan's playful smirk dropped slowly, a sigh escaping his lips as he rubbed his face with his hands, shoulders sagging, "Don't worry about it, Gavin. It was nothing."

"Don't lie to me," Gavin was quick on the comeback, pinning Ryan with a stern glare, crossing his arms over his chest, an action Ryan unconsciously copied, giving Gavin a look, pleading for him to drop it, which was something Gavin Free had never been competent at doing, "That was something. I thought you were having a damn stroke, or something!"

"It wasn't a stroke. You all done; we can head home if you want."

"Don't change the subject, James, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened!" Gavin's voice was stubborn and hard, gaze unwavering. It was probably the most serious he had ever seen the Lad in his time working for Rooster Teeth; he was known for being stubborn, but not like this.

"Fine. You want the truth? I have fucking epilepsy. It was a seizure, Gavin. My brain is a piece of shit, and sometimes does that. Not often enough for me to really worry, but it happens. There. Happy?" Gavin's arms dropped in surprise, Ryan now the one sending out the glares, almost daring Gavin to say something bad about him. Gavin took a moment to process the information; how many people had teased the man about his problems that his first reaction when telling someone had been to defend himself?

"No, I'm not happy. Why doesn't anyone know about this?" The genuine concern shining in Gavin's eyes threw him off, prompting him to answer, tone softer now.

"Burnie and Geoff know, but...like I said, it doesn't happen enough that I really thought you guys needed to be warned."

"Gimme your phone."

"What?"

"Gimme your phone. I'm not going to muck it up, I promise. Just, let me see it," with a cautious eye, Ryan handed over the device, watching as Gavin quickly messed around with it, before handing it back with a triumphant smile.

"What did you do?"

"I made me an emergency contact. If you think you're going to have another one when I'm around, call me."

"Gavin, there's nothing you can do once they start. It's just a waiting game," Ryan let the confusion bleed into his words as he watched the British man incredulously.

"I know, but, if you call me, you at least won't be alone," Ryan remained silent, startled by the thoughtfulness coming from the man they joked had no heart, "C'mon. You can take a quick kip in the office before we head home. I'm not really fond of car accidents."

"Gavin...why?" A tilted head signaled the younger's bemusement, "Why are you so intent on caring for me?"

"Because," a bright grin answered him, "I know you would do the same for me. Little brothers gotta look out for their big brothers, right?" Ryan gave a glance at the homemade card still perched on the redstone block on his desk, small smile curving his lips, "Yeah. Yeah they do. Thanks, Gavin."

"Anytime, Ryan, anytime."


End file.
